Definisi
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Lars-san, apa definisi dari ‘cinta’? Apakah aku sedang merasakannya? ONESHOT.


**Definisi**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco_

_

* * *

_

"_Is it only words I'm trying to find? Or is it the way that we're feeling now? What is love?"  
_**(What Is Love – Take That)**

**

* * *

**

"Lars-_san_! Lars-_san_!"

Suara gaduh langkah kaki serta suara seorang gadis yang terdengar merdu memanggil namanya membuat Lars menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan pakaian berwarna _pink_, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis yang dikenalnya selama sebulan terakhir ini, setelah Lars menyelamatkannya dari Laboratorium milik Dokter Gepetto Bosconovitch yang hancur karena diserang oleh Jack-6 buatan G Corporation. Gadis bernama Alisa Bosconovitch, yang merupakan _sebuah robot_.

"Lars-_san_!" Alisa menyebutkan nama Lars sekali lagi setelah ia berhasil mendekati partnernya tersebut.

"Ya, Alisa?" tanya Lars sopan.

"Umm, a-aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." Alisa menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kemudian menunduk ke bawah. Setelah merenung sebentar, Alisa mengadahkan kepalanya kembali kepada Lars. "Aku ingin bertanya apa definisi dari kata 'cinta'?"

Lars mengerjap. "Maaf?"

"Umm, aku mendengar kata tersebut dari Ayah..." terang Alisa. "Ketika kutanya apa definisi dari kata tersebut—karena kata itu tidak ada dalam _database_ku, Ayah malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu dini untuk mengetahui arti kata itu..."

Sekali lagi, Lars mengerjap. Akhirnya, kemudian ia tertawa. Menurutnya, lucu sekali mendengar bahwa Dr. Bosconovitch—yang dipanggil Alisa dengan sebutan 'ayah'—mengucapkan kata 'cinta'. Pasti ia kembali berkhayal bahwa ia memiliki istri karena ia baru dimabukkan oleh Vodka kesukaannya—padahal ia tidak pernah punya istri sama sekali selama hidupnya yang telah berjalan 96 tahun lebih!

"A-a-kenapa Lars-_san_ tertawa?" tanya Alisa penasaran. "Kumohon, beritahu aku!"

Sedikit demi sedikit, Lars berhenti tertawa. Ia menghapus air mata yang keluar karena tertawa dari sisi mata kanannya. Ia berdecak sebentar, heran mengapa di dunia ini diciptakan robot yang dapat berpikir, berhati, dan berkeingin tahuan tinggi seperti seperti Alisa ini.

"Ah, Ayahmu itu benar-benar menganggapmu seperti anak kecil, ya?" gumam Lars. Padahal, penampilan Alisa sama sekali tidak seperti anak kecil—ia terlihat dewasa dengan bajunya yang merupakan _dress_ indah perpaduan antara violet dan _pink_, serta jepit bunga yang tersemat di rambutnya yang unik itu. Mungkin sifat lugunya yang membuat semua orang menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi, Lars-_san_ mau memberitahukanku apa definisi dari kata 'cinta', kan?" tanya Alisa. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ itu berbinar-binar.

"Hmm," Lars mensedekapkan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagunya, memperlihatkan pose orang yang sedang berpikir. "Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, 'cinta' adalah kegiatan aktif yang dilakukan terhadap objek lain, berupa pengorbanan diri, empati, perhatian, kasih sayang, membantu, menuruti perkataan, mengikuti, patuh, dan mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkan objek tersebut."

Alisa memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Emh, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Aku belum pernah merasakan 'cinta'," Lars mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa pahit. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah merasakan 'cinta'. Ia merupakan anak dari Heihachi Mishima, yang kini dimusuhinya. Heihachi juga membencinya, dan mereka bertarung mati-matian untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya. Sementara ia juga belum pernah punya seorang kekasih...yeah, tentu saja. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memiliki seorang kekasih. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana cara memenangkan pertarungan dengan musuhnya.

"Oh," bisik Alisa. Nadanya terdengar agak lirih. Mungkin turut sedih atas perkataan Lars tadi. Ia tahu bahwa Lars belum pernah merasakan 'cinta'.

"Menurut cerita-cerita yang kudengar dan kubaca, cinta itu seperti...entahlah. Cinta itu luas sekali artinya, ada cinta terhadap bangsa, cinta terhadap negara, bahkan cinta terhadap diri sendiri. Tapi setahuku, secara garis besar yang umum, cinta itu terbagi dua. Kau mau definisi 'cinta' dalam keluarga dan persahabatan—mari kita gabungkan saja keluarga dan persahabatan menjadi satu karena cukup mirip—atau definisi 'cinta' terhadap pasangan...maksudku romansa?"

Alisa tampak berpikir sejenak. "Berikan aku definisi keduanya, Lars-_san_."

"'Cinta' dalam keluarga dan persahabatan itu seperti...kau merasakan hangat dengan kebersamaan kalian. Kau juga merasa mereka sangat dekat dengan kita dan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah orang yang spesial. Selain itu, kau merasa rindu jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya sehari saja, serta tidak mau mereka menghilang meninggalkan kita."

Alisa mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, definisi 'cinta' yang satunya lagi?"

"'Cinta' dengan lawan jenis itu...hmm...menurut novel-novel romansa yang pernah kubaca, 'cinta' itu seperti...yah, kau tahu? Hatimu berdebar saat berada di dekat orang yang kau 'cinta' itu."

"Kemudian?"

"Yah...kau tampak kehilangan kata-kata jika melihat wajahnya. Kau selalu memimpikannya setiap malam. Kau selalu berangan-angan cerita kalian seperti para putri dan pangerannya. Kau—tentunya juga—ingin hidup bersama dengannya selamanya...yah, hanya itu yang kutahu."

Alisa terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Telah tersimpan di _database_ku. Terima kasih Lars-_san_. Rasa penasaranku jadi hilang."

"Tak masalah," jawab Lars pendek sambil balas tersenyum.

Alisa tampak gugup sejenak. "Kau tahu, Lars-_san_...kurasa aku sedang merasakan 'cinta'..."

Lars tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, konyol. Kau merasakan cinta dari Ayahmu dan tentu saja kau balik memberikannya rasa 'cinta'."

"B-bu-bukan itu..." kini Alisa benar-benar gugup—membuat Lars agak khawatir karena mungkin saja ada kerusakan dalam tubuh Alisa. "'Cinta' yang kurasakan adalah 'cinta' definisi kedua seperti yang tadi Lars-_san_ jelaskan."

Lars menatap Alisa bingung.

"Kurasa aku cinta Lars-_san_."

Alisa berlari secepat-cepatnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, menghilang dari mata Lars. Lars mengerjap, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya membulat. Ia baru saja mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Seorang robot sedang _jatuh cinta_. Jatuh cinta pada _dirinya_.

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**_ Iwaw... *bengong terkagum-kagum sendiri* *digergaji Alisa*. Aaaah, ternyata cerita ini bagus juga (narsis, hehe) :D Bener-bener deh _chemistry_ Lars sama Alisa bikin saya klepek-klepek. _So sweet_ banget, sih, mereka. Lars memperlakukan Alisa layaknya ia adalah manusia asli. _Oh my_, gimana gak tersentuh saya? *ngambil tisu, ngelap air mata*

BTW, definisi cinta yang saya tuliskan di sini menurut saya sendiri, loh (kecuali definisi cinta yang Lars bilang dari buku itu, saya ambil dari Wikipedia). Jadi maaf aja kalau pandangan para _readers_ semua berbeda dengan saya. Yah, emang sih saya enggak pernah punya pacar, boro-boro diijinin punya. Tapi kadang-kadang pengen tau juga sih rasanya kayak gimana...

Ahem, stop berkhayalnya. Koushiro di rumah merasa gak dianggep tuh.

Ini fic saya buat sehubungan dengan _challange_ di Infantrum buat meramaikan fic pinggiran. Fic Tekken Indonesia termasuk pinggiran lah. Masa' ceritanya cuma dua?! Tragis banget, padahal bejibun yang maen sampe saya bisa ngantri seabad buat main di mesin _arcade_nya.

Emh, sebenarnya cerita ini pengen saya gabungin dengan _challange_ yang _Minor Characters_. Tapi menurut saya, Lars sama Alisa bukan minor characters. Mereka emang karakter baru, tapi kayaknya karena mereka baru, jadi mereka terkesan kayak tokoh utama, apalagi waktu _Tekken 6 Scenario Campaign_. Itu sih MURNI mereka berdua tokoh utama.

Buset, ini bisa-bisa AN lebih panjang daripada fic-nya. Setoooooopppp Sekaaaar! Oke, RnR ya :D


End file.
